


Days End

by jacalineiscoming4you



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Potential noncon, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Triggers, Undead, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, potential major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacalineiscoming4you/pseuds/jacalineiscoming4you
Summary: It was a normal day in a small college town in Kentucky when it happened. The day everything fell apart. Things had slowly gotten worse but no one ever thought it would reach them. Especially not nineteen-year-old Elizabeth Salyers. She had just just begun her life, having finally gotten away from her neglectful family by getting into her dream college, she moves away as soon as possible. Soon after, Kentucky was sent into state of emergency, but everyone just assumed it was something similar to the pandemic that rocked the world a year before. Liz thought it would just blow over like it did before. Little did she know, the world as she knew it was about to change...
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Kudos: 3





	Days End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning, this is my first original fiction work that I intend to keep up with, so let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks!!

Chapter 1: The day everything fell apart.

For Elizabeth, it was just a normal day. Her classes had gotten canceled, even though they were online, which she found weird, but she definitely appreciated it. Liz had stayed up late the night before from where she had no class that day, so she ended up sleeping in until 11 AM. Once the young lady roused herself from the warm embrace of her bed, she slid on her crocs and made her way to her dorm door, unlocked it, and headed for the communal bathrooms down the hall to do her business. This was routine for Elizabeth, give or take bringing her toothbrush and toothpaste or bath stuff to the bathroom on this trip, but she had gotten a shower the night before, so she didn’t bother with her shower things.

Elizabeth made her way into the bathroom, tiredly walking past the sinks and mirrors to her left, heading for the stalls to her right, heading into the first stall to relieve herself. Once she finished her business in the stall, the girl headed to the sinks to wash her hands, and to stare at herself in the mirror and pick at her face.

The teenager still had some blemishes, but they were for the most part clear, from where she kept to her skin care routine daily. While Elizabeth washed her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror, just from habit, checking for any blemishes she felt she needed to handle. Liz always felt she had a young face, even with the gross acne issues she dealt with. Her face was rounded, and plump, with cute rosy cheeks, greyish blue eyes, which was usually accompanied by her black framed glasses; and what she felt her most noticeable feature, was the cute brown mole atop her nose, directly on the tippy top of her nose. Anyone who was relatively close to the girl booped her nose because of the blemish, so she was fine with it. It made her seem cute.

After rinsing and drying her hands off, Elizabeth mozied her way back to her bedroom, likely to lay back in her bed and scroll her social medias. It was a weekday, so the school buses couldn’t take her to the stores if she wanted to do anything, so it looked like she would be walking. Which meant she was probably not going anywhere. Liz walked into her bedroom, and then laid down in her bed, grabbing her phone and beginning to scroll through her Tumblr first, noticing more talk about “the dead rising” which made the nineteen-year-old roll her eyes. There was no way this new virus was making zombies. It was ridiculous. As much as she loved fiction, the zombie apocalypse wasn’t real. She cleared off the tab from her phone, and she got up, grabbing her laptop from her desk that was behind her bed, and she turned it on, logging in, before getting on the internet. The apocalypse couldn’t happen… right?

Elizabeth began searching the internet, for anything on the recent attacks that had been happening, spreading the new virus going around. They didn’t have to wear masks, like the COVID-19 pandemic that happened a year prior, but they did have to keep to social distancing. The virus spread seemed to come from physical contact, but not the air, so there was no need for masks. It was why her classes had gone all online. Liz spent the next thirty minutes searching for anything and everything on this new virus, ending her search with a YouTube video. It was a few minutes long, of police gunning down people on an interstate, and as the police approached the downed bodies, several of them ended up attacking the officer’s legs, seeming to start eating the men, before the video ends. This easily sent Elizabeth’s anxiety through the roof, her hand going to her mouth, and covering it as she watched the gruesome video over and over again, before she couldn’t take much more, and she shuts her laptop. She then climbs from her bed, and she gets a bottle of water from her desk, starting to drink it, while going to her large dorm window, looking outside, down at the parking lot for any signs of life. There were lots of cars down there but no one out there. She stops drinking the water, letting out a soft breath as she put the bottle back on the desk, thinking on what she should do. If things were really going bad, she needed more food and water than what she had. She had a couple packs of ramen, crackers, some plain tortilla chips, an energy drink, and seven bottles of water. From basically staying in her dorm all the time, she had for the most part eaten up all of food.

Elizabeth lets out an exasperated sigh. She needed more food. The girl then started to change out of her pajamas into some clean clothes. It was the middle of winter in Kentucky, in late January to be precise. She got into a long sleeve shirt, and then pulled on one of her sweatshirts, pulling a pair of black pants on, before slipping on some black socks, then her running shoes on. She then grabs her mini backpack, stuffing her reusable Walmart bag into it, and then zipping it up. She then looks to her headphones, frowning softly as she normally wore them everywhere, but she knew if this did end up being an apocalypse, she’d get herself killed by listening to anything while walking. Elizabeth loved horror and fiction, so she had a good idea of what not to do in bad situations like this.

She moved on from the headphones and then turned to her dorm door, grabbing the lanyard that was hanging off a command hook that was on the door. It had her keys on it to get into her room and into the building. She then moved the lanyard over her head, putting it on her neck, so she wouldn’t lose it. She then takes a deep breath, and grabs her coat too, pulling it on over her sweatshirt. She wanted to be layered in case she came upon anyone. She then goes to her dresser by her door, opening the top drawer, pulling out her stainless steal multitool. It had pocketknives on it, so it would come in handy. She stuffs the tool into her coat pocket, before walking to her door, hesitating before she opens it. She would go shopping at the Ollie’s that was across the street from her dorm. It would have food and water, as well as other things she might need too. She hoped no one would be there. It was normally empty anyway, and a lot easier for her to get to instead of going to the Walmart that was about a thirty-minute walk for her, plus it was along an interstate for her, whereas Ollie’s was a five-minute max walk.

Elizabeth walked out of her dorm room, into the quiet hallway, where she quickly turned around, quietly shutting her room door, before using the key on her lanyard to lock the door. It had a deadbolt, so she had to lock it from the outside with a key in order to lock the door, if she wasn’t inside. She then quickly but quietly walked to the elevator in the middle of the hall. She lived on the thirteenth floor of a sixteen-story dormitory. She would be exhausted if she had to take the stairs up or down. Liz was a big girl, only being five foot three, weighing two hundred and twenty pounds. It wasn’t ideal for an apocalypse, but she had lost weight there recently. She did use to weigh nearly two hundred and fifty pounds, but she had been using her campus recreation center, using the elliptical to help herself lose weight quickly and build up her stamina too.

The elevator took a few seconds to make it to her floor, before the doors opened up to her, revealing an empty elevator. The girl then walked inside with her mini backpack on her back, pressing the first-floor button before the doors closed on her floor, with the elevator beginning to head down to the ground floor. This took a few seconds longer, before the elevator doors opened with a soft ‘Ding!’ exposing the old mailboxes that were made with the building before the campus post office was made, which was where all of her mail would come in instead. Liz stepped out of the elevator, and she turned to the left, where the lobby desk resided, but what was odd was there was no residential assistant there like normal. The entire lobby was empty. This was creepy to Elizabeth as she walked to the exit of the building quickly but quietly. She makes it to and through the doors without a hitch, and the girl grabs the door before shutting it gently from the outside. It tended to slam shut loudly whenever left to close on its own. Liz then turned to the right, walking along the concrete, heading for the parking lot, walking past cars on the pavement, heading to the slope to the right that led down to the street, that was blocked off to cars, but people walking could just walk by the metal bars used as a gate. She then slowly walked down the hill to the street, looking to the left and right for incoming traffic before she made it to the base, where she normally would have to run across to avoid being hit by cars, but the street was eerily quiet. Even at the four-way intersection at the end of the street to the right. There was no car running in sight. This made Elizabeth frown before she started jogging across the road just in case. Once across the street, she walked down into the parking lot of Ollie’s, and began walking over to the small shop. There were hardly any cars in front of the store, or in front of the bar that was directly beside of the store. Good. Less likely for any interactions with people, or possibly zombies.

The teenager walked to the automatic doors, with the doors opening up for her, letting her know the store was open. Liz then walked inside, passing by some empty cash-registers, devoid of any workers. She quickly grabbed a cart before she walked straight for the food shelves, passing by books that were given to the store by the local library they didn’t need anymore, as well as other old books no one tended to look at. She made her way to the food and beverages, quickly beginning to put bags of chips that she liked in bulk into the cart, pushing to other boxed foods, like cereal bars, grabbing as much as she could of the things she liked that would last her. Things she could eat even if they were considered “stale”.

Liz pushed on to the next isle, grabbing a case of water bottles, there being forty in a pack, before pushing it under the cart, where things like the water could go without taking up room in the basket. She then grabbed a second case of forty, pushing it in next. She then goes to the next isle with her cart, loading it up with food she wanted that would last her a lot of time since she would be alone, her ears missing the sound of a ‘Ding!’ at the front of the store, where the automatic doors open to a group of peculiar guests that wander inside, looking for signs of any people. The new guests begin to spread out, quietly looking for others, unknown to Elizabeth who was no longer alone within the store…


End file.
